


Fuse With It

by Qwerty_2poynt0



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Homeworld - Freeform, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_2poynt0/pseuds/Qwerty_2poynt0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two deadliest assassins in the Volcanic Formation have just fused in order to find and kill the biggest threat to their operations. Sulfur, a murderous traitor to her own kind. So what happens when the master hunter(s?) become(s?) the hunted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Briefing

   Stone walked into the round room and pulled her brown vest tighter around herself, feeling smaller than she usually did. The ceilings were higher, the doorways were bigger, and she was the shortest gem there. Which, actually, wasn't saying much, since there were only two other gems. The director, Pumice, with her wispy maroon hair rolling down her shoulders and back in a kinky, thin cascade, sat at one of the seats around the table, which was dwarfed by the rest of the room, despite being above average in size. Sitting next to Pumice was a porcelain skinned gem with even whiter hair that was partially pulled back into a small bun, the majority of her hair laying about her shoulders and down her back, black streaks riddled throughout it. Stone had heard about her before, but only ever seen her in passing glances until then.

   Diorite turned to look at the short, grey skinned gem with darker grey hair that had a lone black stripe on the right, entering the room on averagely proportioned legs that were wrapped in a pair of shorts that fit her form and stopped above her knees. Diorite had never formally met Stone, so this was going to be rather exciting. At least, that's what she thought. Stone sat down on the side opposite to Pumice and Diorite, which confused Diorite to no end. Pumice took it in stride and stood up to address the two of them. Tossing her hair behind the rounded grey translucent shoulder sleeves attached to her periwinkle dress that cut off halfway down her calves and had a lavender band at her waist just before the skirt puffed out around her pale yellow legs.

   "I'd bet you're wondering why I called you here.", she said with her usual monotonous, smooth voice.

   "Most likely it would be a mission.", Stone deduced, "Why else would you be calling us, especially since you're not the type to call people up just to chat."

   "Nicely done.", Pumice commended, "How'd you know?"

   "You-", Stone began, but Diorite interrupted, wanting to know what was happening before they all engaged in any small talk. Not that that wouldn't be nice.

   "I was actually wondering why you called us. What mission, exactly?"

   "Yes. Very well.", Pumice said, "I need both of you on this mission, so you can already see how serious this is."

   "Who's the target?", Stone asked cooly.

   "Sulfur.", Pumice intoned gravely. This immediately got the other gems' attention. Sulfur was notoriously deadly, and hard to catch. The Volcanic Formation had lost track of her years ago. The fact that they had enough information to send someone after her was huge.

    _"Sulfur?",_ said Diorite, not sure if she believed her.

   "Yes. She's been seen on the holopad activity coming from the Andromeda galaxy. She's back on Homeworld."

   Stone and Diorite remained silent. Why would Sulfur be back? Was she planning something, or was she just that cocky? If it was the latter, both gems knew she was going to be in for a surprise. Diorite and Stone were the single most deadly assassins in the Volcanic formation. Diorite was a master sniper, she could track any movement and find any gem. Stone could be in and out of a room without leaving any undamaged gems. Not to mention the fragments of the gems she wasn't so generous with.

   "She hasn't made a move yet," Pumice continued, "but we need to track her down, and smash her before she can do any harm."

   "What information do you have?", Diorite asked.

   "I just told you.", Pumice replied. Diorite was struck speechless.

   "Don't you at least know which portal she used?", Stone investigated.

   "No."

   This was not good. They had to track Sulfur down, and even then, it wouldn't be easy to smash her. 

   "As you can see, this is not going to be easy, which is why I've made a decision." 

   "What decision?", Stone prodded.

   "You're going to fuse." 


	2. Dance With Me

   "We're what?", Diorite asked. 

   "You're going to fuse.", Pumice repeated.

   "But-", Stone began, however Pumice cut her off.

   "Do you want to put an end to Sulfur's sadism?"

   "Yes, I just-"

   "Then do as I say."

   "Y- yes commander."

   "Well don't be all glum about it!", Diorite clamored, "It could be a lot of fun."

   "That's the spirit.", Pumice lauded.

   Stone remained silent, somehow feeling even smaller than when she had first entered. She simply crossed her vest over her white tube top and looked down at the table. Diorite noticed how uncomfortable Stone looked, and walked over to her. Her dark platform heels clicking on the floor as her long, black trimmed white skirt flowed back in its two segments at her sides, the gauzy side moving more freely and curving slightly behind her, along with the flowing transparent shawl attached to the black patches on her dress at her shoulders, also sporting a wavy black trim, which sat just below the three seed shaped black spots on the otherwise white top of her dress.

   Diorite smiled down at Stone and held out her hand.

   "Well, may I have this dance?", she asked.

   Stone looked up at her before darting her eyes down to the ground and getting out of her chair. She loosened her grip on her vest, and instead held onto her left arm with her right hand, still not looking at Diorite. How could she trust her? She hardly knew her. Diorite tilted her head to see if she could get Stone to look at her, with no success. So, she reached out with her right hand. The one that had her figure eight shaped, black and white gem on the back of it. She took Stone's right hand, which finally got her to look up. Diorite smiled warmly at her and lifted Stone's hand, causing her to drop her other hand from her arm. Diorite spun Stone around and caught her at the waist, stopping her.

   "So, what's your answer?", Diorite reiterated. It took Stone a few seconds to realize she was referring to her earlier question.

   "Um... if you insist...", she conceded, "But, it's just... I've never danced before."

   "It's easy.", Diorite smiled. She brought her left hand over their right hands to grab Stone's left, and then she crossed her left leg over her right, which Stone mimicked, and they both spun out. Stone had no idea what to do next, but she decided to trust Diorite's intuition as Diorite pulled her back around so that they were facing each-other again. Just as Stone's hand found Diorite's hip, Diorite moved her left hand over Stone's shoulder to the center of her back, where her oval shaped gem sat. Stone tensed. At any second now, Diorite could easily crush her, just like that. Stone tried to tell herself that thinking Diorite would do something like that was nothing short of absurd, but she was still cautious.

   Diorite dipped her in an arc and felt a buzz run through her right hand. Stone had felt it too and realized something. Diorite trusted her. Suddenly, a similar buzz burst through her spine and registered in both their minds. But they were too busy moving more freely to dwell on it. They released their hands and grapevined to their respective lefts before grabbing one another's right forearms, Stone's fingers brushing against Diorite's sleeves, which stopped somewhere in the middle of her forearm. Diorite pulled Stone in so that her back was to her, then let go of her forearm and grabbed her left hand before swinging her out again. Stone stepped closer and grabbed Diorite's hand just as they both pulled each-other in.

   Pumice watched stoically as both gems dissolved into a muddled ball of light and began reshaping. The light turned into a figure, and with a pop the figure gained volume and color. A tall gem with light grey skin and short, darker grey hair with black and white streaks riddled throughout it and a short ponytail sticking out the top of her head stood with her back, which had Stone's gem, to Pumice. She turned and the petal shaped, gauzy skirt that puffed out in two parts glided through the air around the sporadically zig-zagging grey, white, and black shorts she wore. The brown shawl the gem was wearing was clipped together just above her collar bone above the black rimmed neckline of her white unitard, which had three large, black petal shaped spots spread across it. One took up most of the front, and the other two mostly took up the sides, peeking around to the front slightly.

   "Alright," said Pumice, "first things first, what's your name?"

   The gem blinked the two visible eyes out of the four she had, the other two hiding behind the sharp bangs that hung over the left side of her face. She was a little confused, but also somehow knew exactly what she was supposed to be doing. She held out the had that had Diorite's gem on it and smiled slightly at Pumice.

   "Andestite.", she said, "My- our- their? Bluh, the name's Andestite."


	3. Andestite

   "Great. Are you aware of the mission?", Pumice asked.

   "Yes.", Andesite replied.

   "Wonderful. Now, the first thing we need to do is find out what your weapon is."

   "Oh, that's easy, it's... um... Hold on."

   Andesite pulled Diorite's gun from her gem. It was only then that she realized her conundrum.

   "Um... how do I combine them?", she asked Pumice.

   "Well, they're your weapons, you should know intuitively."

   "Alright. Knowing intuitively..."

   Andesite thought about what she should do, then chided herself because Pumice had just said it was supposed to be intuitive. She took a deep breath and suddenly tossed the rifle into the air. She then quickly pulled Stone's nun-chucks from her gem. Part of her was a little scared of the sickle on the end of one of them, but she decided not to think about it and instead moved her arms in the best motion her muscles would infer. The handheld weapons struck the rifle and it all turned into a morphed light shape until it took on the shape of two white pistols. Twin Barrettas, Andesite knew. She gripped them in her hands and felt a little more... whole somehow.

   "Wonderful.", said Pumice, "How powerful do you think they are?"

   "I have... no idea, but I think they might have a better range than my- Diorite's- the rifle. They should also pack a bigger punch than the orb and sickle at the end of the nun-chucks, too."

   "Alright. why don't we test it out?"

   "On what?"

   "Me. Hit me with your best shot."

   "What?!?! You can't be serious?"

   "Have either of you known me to kid?"

   "... No, but-"

   "No buts, do it, and if you aim for my gem, so help me, I will burn both of you to a crisp."

   Andesite swallowed.

   "Yes ma'am."

   Andesite took her right hand and lined up her sights between Pumice's eyes. when she pulled the trigger, which was completely silent, and there was surprisingly little backlash, considering how fast the- black throwing star? zipped through the air. Both Andesite and Pumice looked at the spinning instrument of death with surprise as it made it's way to Pumice's head. There was a bang and a ball of light appeared as it made contact, and the star shattered, most likely obliterating Pumice's eyes, nose, and top lip. Andesite didn't see it happen, though, because Pumice's body dissolved into a ball of light and was sucked up into her gem, with quietly clattered to the floor.

   Andesite walked forward and dematerialized her weapons, picking up pumice's gem.

   "How long do you suppose she's going to take?". she asked... herself she supposed, "Not entirely sure, we've, I've, never seen this happen before. Alright, we need to get things straight right now, because it's starting to confuse me. I'm just not used to it, I guess... okay that was weird, that was the first time I've had some sort of unified thought. Maybe we're getting better at this? Maybe we should stop referring to us as we, it's confusing Andesite. Wait, what does that mean? I have no idea. Do you think we- I- uuughh!"

   Andesite walked over to a table and set down Pumice's gem. She sat down and looked at it a while.

    _I just wish this didn't have to happen._ , She thought,  _But then I think, why, and I can't answer my own question because- blarg! I wish Stone and Diorite were here. They seem pretty nice. They do? They do. Maybe if we could all just have a normal conversation instead of some kind of garbled collection of thoughts and states of mind we might get somewhere. But aren't there only two of us? I don't know, I feel like three halves in one body, but that doesn't make sense to me... It's sort of like there's two voices in my head, and then there's... my voice? Or, a sort of culmination of their personalities coming together and... making me Andesite, but then they're talking to each-other and. Bluh. Maybe we should just... come apart and talk it out. No, I don't want Pumice to... do whatever she does when she's mad. I mean, it might not be all that bad if we explain, and even if they do, I don't think she's all that bad herself, not that I'd know. But the point is, I don't think we were ready for this... Don't you two trust me?_

   Andesite sighed and stood up from the table. She pulled out Diorite's gun and decided to practice drawing her Barrettas, She tossed up the rifle and pulled out Stone's nun-chucks, crossing them in front of her and hitting the gun as it came down. Her Barrettas appeared in her hands and she pointed them straight ahead of her.

    _Maybe I should practice aiming. But I don't want to destroy anything, and I don't have anything to aim at._

   Andesite lowered her arms and looked at her weapons. They were a pure white color, much contrary to the dark stars they shot out, and they fit in her hands perfectly. They were silent, much like an assassin's weapons should be, but it was a little inefficient to have to throw things in the air just to get to them. She wondered if she could just... just sort of...

   She dematerialized the guns and pulled out Diorite's rifle again. She then reached back behind her and pulled both of Stone's nun-chucks out with one hand. She then brought the weapons together and they lit up and became her Barrettas.

   "There. Much better.", she said.


End file.
